Long Distance Relationship
by kaffeine-buttocks
Summary: Kagome interviews famous celebrities, and Inuyasha is one of them. Inuyasha is the player who falls in love with Kagome, but they live far apart. What happens when the media interfers with the two lovers? InuKag lemons in future chapters
1. King Cobra

IM BACK!

Okay, now this story id gonna be better than my previous one, id you haven't read that one, please do. Anyways, this is my second story first chapter. I know what I'm doing now, so this one is gonna go right, and have agreat ending. ENJOY-)

I don't Inuyasha

1. King Cobra

chapter one: King Cobra

Kagome Higuarshi, a 22 year old, who interviews famous singers and actor/actresses, and is a TV reporter. She does shows like, MTV, BET, VH1, exc. She hasn't been in a serious relationship since high school, and she doesn't have time to date. Her best friend Sango, who is 23 years old, is a make-up artist and is trying to become a famous actress. Kagome and Sango have fun together. They go out clubbin' frequently, and have guys just eating out the palm of their soft, gentle, and seductive hands.

Inuyasha Takahashi, 24 year old famous actor. He won four golden globe awards last year and two Oscars. He is a player. Doesn't want to be in a serious relationship, and hasn't been in one since high school. He would rather just get some groupie to give him some booty. His best-friend Miroku, who is also 24 years of age, is his manager. He doesn't really know what he wants to pursue in as a job, he's just kinda, wingin' it. They both go out to clubs all the time. By the end of the night, one of them usually end up banging' some chick who probably doesn't have a life, and strips so they can put food on the table for her three kids, who all have different daddy's because she accidentally got pregnant when she was workin' out on her corner. (Which means she was out hoein') But they used protection. They are young and just wanna have a good time.

"Well, yall be sure to pick up Koga's new album, came out today. And thanks for comin' hope to see you soon." The young reporter said to the man in the chair across from her and to the millions watching television.

"It was great comin' on the show again, just give me a call and I'll be glad to come back on." He shook Kagome's hand and slipped a piece of paper in it. Kagome looked up and smiled at him. Koga let go of her hand and walked off of the set.

"Well, yall stay tunes cuz' comin' up next is the top ten music videos of the week. Yall vote for the video, and we play em'. Bye" She got up out of her chair and went to her dressing room.

"Oh, hey Sango." She said with no emotion

"Hey. So you interviewed Koga again huh?" the year older girl said looking up from her book to talk to Kagome

"Ugh, yeah. He gave me his number." She lifted up the piece of paper that he slipped into her hand and threw it into the trash can beside her make up table. Sango just laughed.

"Ugh, I can't do this anymore. I thought interviewing famous hotties would be fun. Come to find out their all just a bunch of snakes. All the guys I interview think with their dicks, they're stupid."

"Well, tomorrow you're interviewing the famous Inuyasha Takahashi."

"You gotta be kidding me! Inuyasha? "The" Inuyasha! He might be fine, but he is know for his rendezvous with all of his groupies. He's like the biggest snake of all…the King Cobra." She laughed out.

"Aww…Kagome don't talk shit yet, you haven't even had a conversation with him yet."

"Let's keep it like that." She rolled her eyes

"You're one of a kind. Most girls would just die if they had a chance to talk to him."

"O yea, well I'd rather die" Sango just rolled her eyes and went back to her reading.

* * *

"An interview, huh?" the actor said over to phone to his friend

"Yeah, with MTV tomorrow. So you have to get on a plane at about 2:30 today and your hotel is at the Marriott Marquis. You'll get the very top floor and the floor beneath that floor, all to your self." Miroku said in just one breathe.

"Forget all that shit! Is the person interviewing me a woman?"

"Umm…hold on." Miroku looked for the information that said who was interviewing him. "Yea…her name's Kagome Higuarshi. She's 22 years old."

"Humm…Kagome…Kagome" Inuyasha said over and over again, trying to remember where he heard it before. "Oh yea, that's the girl that interviews all of the famous people. Yea, she's good, and hot. Looks like I'm gonna get mines." Inuyasha said with a smile

"Yea, yea, whatever. Okay, well I'm gonna go. You go get packed, it's 11:30, you need to hurry up. You can't miss your flight." With that they hung up. Inuyasha started packing. He didn't take all of his clothes because he wasn't going to stay in New York that long. Los Angeles is where he stays, he can't be away from home too long.

It was about 1:30 when the limo pulled up. He put his suitcases in the car, with help from one of his body guards. The ride to the airport was about a half-hour ride. Inuyasha boarded his plane and was off to New York City.

* * *

Kagome and Sango went out to eat at a little café, down the street from the studio. 

"You know, seein' all these actors, actresses, and singers, got me thinkin'" Kagome said staring into her cup of coffee

"What?"

"I would not want to be famous, and I wouldn't want to marry someone famous."

"Why? I mean, you'll have a lot of money." Sango said with a "duh" tone

"Well, look. I make good money and I'm not famous." Kagome pointed her stirrer at Sango's face. Sango just raised her eyebrows and cocked her head, as if saying 'hey you gotta point'

Kagome sighed "And if you were famous, you wouldn't be able to walk the streets of New York like normal people, you'll be surrounded by body guards."

"Are you tryin' to scare me out of being and actress? Look, I know what I'm getting myself into." Sango reassured her

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to be disappointed. Don't let the camera flashes from the paparazzi blind you."

"Kagome, acting is my dream. I don't wanna work for someone else. I wanna be on TV, see my name in lights." Sango looked up at the ceiling and had a smile on her face as if she could see her future as an actress in the ceiling.

"Okay, Sango. I'm here, and I'll support you one hundred percent." Kagome drunk the rest of her coffee and paid for everything. They walked out of the café and started down the busy sidewalks of Time Square.

"Kagome, I gotta bounce. I have an audition for a play, I'll call you tomorrow." She yelled as she walked in the opposite direction of Kagome.

"Aight girl, break a leg." Kagome waved and walked home.

When Kagome got home she slipped off her shoes and took a nice long, hot, cleansing, and well-deserved bubble bath. When she was done, she dried herself and put on a light-blue silk robe that flowed down to the floor. She plopped down on the couch and turned of the television.

"Commercial…commercial…commercial." She mumbled as she flipped through the channels. She finally gave up and stopped on MTV to see if she could see herself on TV. Instead it was a commercial of the upcoming movie about the Feudal Era, and how a half-demon and human fall in love. The star of the movie…Inuyasha Takahashi.

"Ugh…tomorrow's gonna be a long day." A moment later her eyes started to get heavy, they would close then up, and then slowly close, she tried to keep them open, until sleep finally took her.

* * *

"Finally, I can get lay down and rest." Inuyasha was about to lie down on his couch until someone came to the door. "Ugh, who could that be." He lazily strutted over to the door. 

"What do you want" he asked with a tired expression on his face, and in his voice.

"We have to go over our plans for tomorrow." Miroku had papers in his hands. He invited himself in and sat on the couch.

"Come in" Inuyasha said as Miroku laid out a bunch of papers out on his coffee table. Miroku rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's hurry up I gotta get home."

"What does it matter? You don't have a life anyway?" Inuyasha said as he sat down. Miroku ignored the statement and started talking.

"Okay…Now, you already know that you have an interview with Kagome…" Miroku was cut off

"Oh yea…Kagome" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face

"Now, how do you know that she's gonna let you hit?" Miroku put the papers he had in his hand down and stared at him.

"Miroku? Look at me. Why wouldn't she let me hit? I am Inuyasha Takahashi, the hottie that everyone loves."

"You're pretty sure of yourself."

"Damn right"

Miroku just shrugged his shoulders and picked up the papers he set down earlier. "Okay, now after your interview, you have a photo shot, then we have to go to an autograph signing. That's about it. I thought there was more, but I guess not"

"Well, okay. Now beat it. Let me get my sleep." Inuyasha said with a yawn.

"Aight, bye" Miroku left the hotel and went home.

Inuyasha dragged himself to his bedroom and jumped on his bed. He didn't even have time to get under the sheets before he fell fast asleep.

Did you like it? You know the deal... please please review. I gotta know how you feel for this! The more reviews the quicker I update -)


	2. What's the worst that could happen?

Hey everybody,

This is the longest chapter that I have ever written. I'm soo proud of myself. Oh yea, sorry if I updated the same chapter so much, but my computer was been retarded...sorry. Just keep the reviews comin'

I don't own Inuyasha

2. What's the worst that could happen?

chapter two. What's the worst that could happen?

_Inuyasha dragged himself to his bedroom and jumped on his bed. He didn't even have time to get under the sheets before he fell fast asleep…_

The next morning Kagome woke up with a stiff neck, since she slept on the couch without a pillow. She sat up and cranked her head from side to side, hoping the stiffness would go away. Kagome stood up and stretched, holding both hands in the air and making her shirt lift up, enough to see her bellybutton and petite waist. The clock read 11:00.

"Dang, I musta been tired." She said to nobody. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, trying to find something to make for breakfast. Instead, she just made herself some Kellogg's Frosted Corn Flakes © cereal Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome asked with food still in her mouth

"Kagome! I got the part! I'm the star in the new play! Star! Sango, the star!" the excited girl yelled over the phone.

"Oh, hey Sango." Kagome said monotone.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm."

"Oh girl, you know I'm proud of you. Congratulations."

"Thanks. So are you ready for your interview with Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Kagome whined as she rinsed her bowl and put it in the dish washer.

"Well, when you feel like jumping out of your chair and beating the shit out of him, just look at him and imagine him naked on top of you…that'll cheer ya up." Sango laughed out.

"Yea, right? Me, image Inuyasha Takahashi, on top of me, about to have sex. He probably has some kinda STD from the kind of girls he be hitin'" Kagome put on a disgusted look on her face, even thought she would kind of enjoy a hottie like Inuyasha Takahashi on top of her. But she could let anyone know her weaknesses.

"O well, I tried to help. Have fun, I gotta go practice for my play…that I'm star of" Sango added that part in with a more gleeful tone.

Kagome just laughed and said "Okay girl, do yo' thang!" She hung up the phone and hopped in the shower. She just stood under the shower head for awhile and let the water come down on her back to massage her, and free any stress that she was holding in. While she lathered the shampoo into her raven hair, she began to think. She began to feel kinda lonely. She hasn't been on a date in forever, yea, sure she's been on a couple of blind dates, but she had no choice, and there wasn't any chemistry. Kagome was "protecting her heart" as she liked to think of it, but really she was hiding it. She didn't want to give any man the chance to break it like her high school lover did.

(Flashback)

"_This party is off the hook!" the young girl said loudly trying to beat the sound of the music._

"_To bad there are a lot of snobs here! This bitches are everywhere!" her friend Sango exclaimed_

"_Don't let them bother you. Let's just go and do our stuff."_

_They walked to the dance floor, after they set there drinks down. They got to the floor, and started swaying their hips. Everyone had their eyes on the two of them. The two friends started making more movement, and danced like the girls dance in Usher videos. Koga, Kagome's boyfriend, came up behind her and grabbed her hips. Kagome swayed her hips, and made such she kept on brushin' up against his groin area._

_They were the "perfect" couple as a lot of people called them. The kind of couple that would win King and Queen at Prom. Everything was perfect for Kagome. _

_The song was over and Kagome stopped dancing after she was done making out with Koga. She walked away from him and got a drink. Meanwhile, Koga went up stairs. _

"_You two looked really great out there!" Sango exclaimed _

"_Yea" Kagome whispered with a smile. "I'm gonna go look for him. I wanna dance!" She said the last part with her hands in the air and here hips swaying._

"_Get em'!" Sango said and laughed._

_Kagome looked around and couldn't find him. She went on the balcony, no Koga. Kagome went upstairs and checked in all of the rooms. She saw people making out, having sex, and watching porn, but no Koga. She finally checked in the bathroom, first she knocked on the door, just in case someone was in there. A bunch of movement was heard through the door. She knocked again, and heard hushing then a male's voice, "What do you want!" She recognized that voice from anywhere, it was the same voice that calmed her when she was a nervous wreck, the same voice that told her everything was going to be alright, and the voice that whispered in her ear, and told her that he loved her. _

"_Koga! Is that you" she opened the door and saw something that tore her heart in two._

"_Baby, it's not what you think!"_

"_Oh, so you're not on top of that bitch, with no clothes on, and with a condom." She said casually. "Now tell me what it is!" she said trying to make him feel stupid._

"_Well…well"_

"_Yea that's what I thought! Koga…" she stopped and sighed, trying to keep the tears in. "Koga…it's…it's…OVER!" she yelled and took off the promise ring that he gave her, threw it at him, and ran out of the house, making a promise to herself, that she would never let a guy get hold of her heart._

(End Flashback)

Before she realized it, Kagome had tears in her eyes, and her fingers were pruned. She was in the shower for an hour and a half. The clock read 12:30.

She dressed herself for the interview. Since it was just MTV, she didn't have to dress formal, but still, it was national television, so she had to look good. Kagome dressed herself in black tight jeans and a plain white shit, with a black dress jacket. She put on some black boots, diamond dangly earrings, and a diamond necklace. She let her hair down, but tucked her hair behind her ears, so she could show of her earrings. Kagome was h-o-t, hot.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't wanna go!" the actor whined while yawning. 

"You have to! Now hurry up and take a shower, and get dressed." Miroku pulled the blinds open, to let the sun shine on Inuyasha's face.

"You fuckin' ass." Inuyasha sat up but had his eyes closed tightly, since he wasn't used to the sunlight.

"Oh quit whining ya big baby!"

Inuyasha growled. Miroku left the room to talk on the phone to someone so called "important people". Inuyasha hoped in the shower and took a quick one. He put on some baggy blue jeans and a black tee. He slipped on his black Air-Force Ones. And put on a black and white cap that had a Yankees baseball team sign on it.

"There! Are you happy now? I'm dressed." Inuyasha said as he opened the cupboard and pulled out a Capn' Crunch © cereal box.

"Shhh" Miroku said as he pointed to his phone. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"You talk on the phone more than most women do." Miroku just ignored that statement and continued talking. It was now 1:00, and Inuyasha and Miroku got into the limo, to be driven to Inuyasha's interview.

* * *

Kagome jumped into her silver BMW, and drove off to the interview with "The" Inuyasha Takahashi. She turned the radio station at a red light, and "Lover's and Friends" was playing. Kagome sang along and saw the people in the others cars glance over at her and smile. The song sang its last verse and then a commercial came on. _"Stay tuned, cuz' in about an hour, Inuyasha Takahashi will be on MTV and we will play it her on Z104."_ The man on the radio announced. 

"Ugh, I can't even drive without hearin' that fool's name." she said looking at the radio. She arrived at the studio and entered upon her dressing room.

"Hey Sango, make me beautiful." She posed like a model and laughed.

"Come over here, I'll do your make-up." Sango patted the chair in front of the mirror. "So are you ready" she said after a deep breathe.

"Sango, you act like I'm going off to war. I'm just doing an interview." Kagome said talking with her hands. Sango just raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Kagome saw this and said, "I'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Her make-up was finished and the set was ready, the only thing that was missing at Inuyasha's interview was well…Inuyasha.

* * *

"Ugh, this is taking forever. That's what I hate about New York City…the traffic." Inuyasha said while tapping his fingers on the side of the door. 

"We'll get there, don't worry." Miroku tried to calm him down.

Inuyasha just made a "humph" and crossed his arms.

"Sorry guys but we are gonna be about fifteen minutes late." The driver yelled to the back.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled as he shot straight up and pounded his hands on the seat.

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do about it." The drive said apologetically.

"Don't worry. I'll just make a few phone calls." Miroku opened id flip phone and dialed a combination of numbers. Inuyasha slouched back into his seat and leaned his head on the side of the door.

* * *

"WHAT? They're gonna be late? This can't be happening, this is live television!" Kagome paced back and fourth. 

"It's okay, I got everything under control." An older man said while pushing his hands up and down when he said 'under control'

"You better" she murmured so no one could hear her. She sat at her make-up table with her legs crossed and her back slouched.

"Okay…" the older man swung her door open.

"HEY! I coulda' been changin'!" Kagome stood up. The man just rolled his eyes and smiled, which made Kagome nervous. The man just continued with what he was going to say.

"We're just gonna play scene from the new movie before Inuyasha comes. While he's stuck in traffic, we'll be advertising his movie, and stalling, at the same time. It's perfect." The old man used a lot of hand gestures, and Kagome found it annoying.

"Oh, how long do you think he'll be stuck in traffic?" Kagome asked without looking at him.

"Oh, about fifteen or twenty minutes." The man just left it at that and turned around and left.

"Okaaayy?" she raised her eyebrows and sat back down into her position that she was previously in. Fifteen minutes passed and in came Inuyasha Takahashi. They gussied him up and introduced him to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome. And Kagome this in Inuyasha, but you probably already knew that." Miroku said looking down at his feet.

"Pleasure to meet you." He grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the top of it. Kagome rolled her eyes

"Ugh, save it." She pulled her hand away and walked to her seat on the set.

"Are you positive you're gonna get in them jeans, cuz' it looks to me like they're a lil' too tight." Miroku said with a smile. Inuyasha scowled at him and walked to his seat which was right in front of Kagome's.

"Okay, that was a scene from the new movie by Inuyasha Takahashi. And here he is right now. So how was it being on the set, I mean this movie isn't like your previous ones." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"Well, it's different, but I like it. My co-stars are great and we all get along. Being on the set is a blast. We play pranks on the people behind the camera…it's great." He laughed. Kagome smiled and let out a laugh. "Well that's great, seems like a lotta fun."

"It is"

"Well…can you tell us a lil' bout' this movie?"

"Yea…Well you see I play the half-demon, and I meet this human who crossed over to my world through a well. She and I are the only ones who can go through this well. And when we first meet, I'm pinned to a tree, because my "ex" lover shot an arrow at me…" the audience started "awwwing" showing there sympathy. "Yea, she's so mean…Anyways, the human comes up and wakes me up after fifty years of sleep. I think that she is my "ex" lover and then she clears everything up and tells me her real name. I'm a real ass-hole toward her, but at the same time I love her, and she loves me. We don't show our feelings, but when we do, no one is around. Well she shoots her arrow at a bird that took the Shikon no Tama away, and she hit the bird but she also hit the jewel. The jewel shattered into a bunch of pieces and landed in different locations. The jewel is REAL powerful, Inuyasha and practically every other demon out there wants the jewel, so Inuyasha makes the human join him on the adventure to collect all of the jewel shards. A bunch of other stuff happens…but I guess you're all going to have to watch the movie."

"Sounds interesting. So you and the human fall in love? Awww. So are there going to be any mushy party, where yall kiss? Sorry I just love, love stories." She laughed out of nervousness.

"Yea, there is a scene where we kiss. You wanna act it out with me." he put a devious smile on. The crowd started making a bunch "Ooooing" and clapping was heard. Kagome's face turned red.

"Well…we gotta go to a commercial right now…So stay tuned." She chocked out

The audience clapped when the box the said "applause" lit out.

"What are you trying to do?" she whispered to Inuyasha

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanna act it out" she mocked him. "What kinda shit is that?"

"Well, I just thought it would be fun." He winked at her

She just put a disgusted look on her face. "Eww. No" she rolled her eyes

He smiled at her and laughed _"This is gonna be fun."_ He thought

"In five…four…three…two…one" the director said, and the show was back on air.

"Okay, we're back, and I'm here with Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome said, recovered from the previous embarrassment.

"And Kagome here was just about to act out a scene with me from the new movie." Inuyasha winked at Kagome and smiled. Kagome scowled at him, but than put on a smile remembering that she was on television. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and grabbed her by waist and pulled her closed to his face. Kagome's face was beet red and the crowd was cheering. Inuyasha then dipped her down and gave her a peck on the lips. He brought her back out a smiled at her, he turned so his face was facing the audience and cameras and he took a bow.

"Thank-you, Thank-you!" he laughed. Kagome just stood there, with her face getting even redder. Inuyasha Takahashi just kissed her, what girl wouldn't get weak in the knees? She walked over to her chair, and had a smile on her face. Inuyasha was still laughing since the crowd was still cheering. She stared at Inuyasha.

"Wanna go it again?" Inuyasha teased her

"Na, I'm okay." She said angrily, but tried to hide the tension in her voice

"Suit your self" he said as he got comfortable in her chair.

"Well then…" she sighed "We'll look out for that scene in the movie." The audience and Inuyasha laughed. The rest of the show went on just like that. Inuyasha hit on Kagome, and Kagome just blushed. She hated it. When the show was over she walked to her car and then someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around then rolled her eyes at the sight of Inuyasha Takahashi.

"Hey" he said out of breathe

"Humph" she turned to get in her car.

"Hey, what's your problem?" he pulled her by her shoulder

"You are the problem. You were treating me like crap up there. Like I'm just some sex toy!" she crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm sorry" he opened his arms to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"Uh-uh, get your hands off me! I know what you want and how you think. I'm not falling for your stupid pick-up lines!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yea, sure. I know all about your little rendezvous with your groupies, I've read all about you." She said pointing her finger in his face.

"Well you must've found me pretty damn interesting, if you went out of your way to read about me." he pointed back at her.

"I didn't say I went out of my way, to read about you. Plus, I'm a reporter; I have to look up information on celebrities."

"Well, your stories are all wrong, I'm not like that."

"Yea, sure."

"You don't know shit about me!" he yelled

"I don't know who you think you're yellin' at…" she was cut off

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling but, I don't like it when people put labels on me." his voice was soft. "Since you have to find out information about celebrities, how bout' me and you go out for dinner, so you could get to know me." She stared at him with squinted eyes, like she was analyzing him.

"What's the catch?" she asked, still not satisfied

"You get your story…" had put on a devious smile. "…and I get to hit"

Kagome was confused. "Hit?"

"Yea, you know… hit" Inuyasha said with a smile

"You JACK-ASS! I am NO hoe, go get a groupie!" she yelled and got into her car. Inuyasha just stood there laughing hysterically. She was sop mad that she forgot to look before she backed out, and before she knew it, her car was being towed.

"Ugh, great" she said to nobody.

"Need a ride?" someone from behind her said. She turned around to see a black limo…and Inuyasha.

"Ugh. Not from you. I'll just get a taxi." She just then realized that she left her cell phone and purse on her kitchen table, which meant she couldn't call a cab and she couldn't use a payphone.

Inuyasha sensed what was going on. "Still need a ride?"

She scowled at him.

"I promise no tricks" he said with both his hands in the air, like they do when a cop says "get out of the car with your hands up!"  
She sighed and shrugged her shoulder, then walked over to the limo. The driver stepped out of the car and walked over to the door Kagome was about to open. She sat in the furthest seat away from Inuyasha.

"So…you got your car towed huh? How did that happen" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut-up" Kagome said then looked outside of the window. She remembered a previous conversation she had with Sango_. "So are you ready" she said after a deep breathe._

"_Sango, you act like I'm going off to war. I'm just doing an interview." Kagome said talking with her hands. Sango just raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Kagome saw this and said, "I'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" _Well it couldn't get much worse than this…or could it?

_To be continued…_

Did you like it? That was lon wasn't it? PLEASE REVIEW! I hate it when I update, I only get one review...that hurts...lol... I'll update soon :-)


	3. The Date pt1

Hey everybody!

I'm sooooo sorry that it took sooolong to update...I had the BIGGEST case of writers block...and I'm still kindain it...so if the next chapter takesawhile to update im sorry...BUT DON'T WORRY...I WILL UPDATE...cuz' I hate reading stories that don't have an ending, so I won't do that to you guys. Anyways...I hope you enjoy this chapter:-)

I don't own Inuyasha

3. The Date pt1

chapter three: The Date pt.1

(Previously)

" Kagome said then looked outside of the window. She remembered a previous conversation she had with Sango_. "So are you ready" she said after a deep breathe._

"_Sango, you act like I'm going off to war. I'm just doing an interview." Kagome said talking with her hands. Sango just raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Kagome saw this and said, "I'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" _Well it couldn't get much worse than this…or could it?

_To be continued…_

The limo arrived at the house or…the castle. Kagome just stared up at the 'palace' that she was about to enter, with her mouth hung wide open.

"You might wanna close your mouth, you could catch some flies in there." Inuyasha said

Kagome just shook her head and turned to look at him. His hand was extended out towards her. She placed her hand in his, and she could feel her blood temperature rising. He helped her out of the limo, and she stood in utter shock.

"I know it's not that big, my real house is in Los Angeles." Inuyasha started towards the front door. Kagome just stared after at him with big eyes. If this wasn't his biggest house, just think of how big his house is in Los Angeles. She couldn't even imagine.

Inuyasha showed her around his home, and then offered diner.

"So…Do you wanna go out to diner? Looks like ya had a long day." Inuyasha said as they sat on the couch watching his big screen TV.

"Um, yea…sure." Kagome never took her eyes off the television. They sat there, not knowing what comes next. Finally Inuyasha excused himself and left the room.

"I'm gonna go change, I'll be real quick."

"Okay." She sat there for a while there for awhile and then she got kinda bored. _"Yea…quick. It's been fifteen minutes already. Jeeze he takes longer than I do. I guess you have to look good when you're a famous actor." _That's when it hit her, she was about to go out on a date with someone famous, not just anyone famous person…THE Inuyasha Takahashi. But wait, wasn't that something that she didn't want to end up doing…Oh well! Kagome had the biggest smile on her face.

"What are you gawkin' about?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Oh…hey. Finally, I was beginning to worry." Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome.

"Ladies first" he said, eyebrows rose, like he was planning something.

Kagome just stared at him, but pushed her suspicions aside. They got into his Benz and went to one of the most expensive restaurants in New York City.

"You are paying everything, right?" Kagome asked

"No, we're goin' Dutch." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome just scowled at him.

"We'll take a table for two, Houshi, and make it in a real closed area. I don't want any interruptions." Inuyasha winked. He knew everyone at the restaurant. She thought probably because he brings millions of girls here, but she didn't want to think about Inuyasha with other girls. Every time she did, she got kinda disappointed…jealous?

Haha…yea right…Why would she be jealous?

"You come here often?" Kagome asked, she was sorta curious…NOT that she wouldn't be jealous if he did come here often.

"Na, not really. I come here only for…special occasions." He winked. Kagome blushed.

"What are you doin' to me?" she asked while laughing

"What do you mean?" He laughed and flashed her, his famous smile, that made her weak in the knees.

"You have had me blushin' all day today, and I don't EVER blush." Kagome said and then looked down at the menu in front of her.

"Well…maybe cuz' you never meet a guy like me. Maybe you need a guy like me in your life." He didn't really mean what he said, but he when he wanted something, he would do just about anything to get it.

Kagome let out a small laugh. "Yea right, big time player, famous actor, never home. I don't think so."

"Well then…why are you here…with me?" he asked and looked in her eyes with anticipation.

"Umm…cuz'…well…you asked me…and I…was hungry." She tried so hard not to look dumb.

"Oh, so you were so hungry that you came here to eat, even if you can't stand me. I knew I shoulda' went to a Burger King." He laughed

"No, it's not like that. I just didn't want to seem stuck up. It's really nice of you to bring me here."

"Do I get any points for that?"

"Yea I'll give you about…two points." She smiled

"Two points! That's it! O well, better than nothing'"

"I was hoping you'd see it like that."

"Hey Inuyasha. Who's Ms. Lucky right here?" The waitress winked at Kagome.

"This…is Kagome Higuarshi. Kagome, this is my friend Maria. I met Kagome today at my interview." Inuyasha introduced the two.

"Oh yea, I remember. Looks like you two had fun, yall were real cute." The waitress name Maria was real preppy. "So…what can I get yall tonight?" she took out her pen and paper.

"Ladies first." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Well then…I would like" Kagome had no idea what to eat, she wasn't used to these fancy restaurants. "the umm…this right here." She pointed to something that she couldn't pronounce, and had no idea what it was.

"Umm…okay." The waitress looked at her weird. Kagome just looked at her in nervousness, the waitress understood. "That's a great choice." She winked at Kagome, hoping that she'd feel more comfortable. "Now what would you like to order?" she looked over at Inuyasha.

"Ummm…the usual."

"Oh okay. Now what would yall like to drink?"

"I would like some ice cold water." Kagome said

"I'll have some Coke." The waitress took their menus and walked away.

"Yea, you don't come here often, but yet you have a usual." Kagome said

"Well, every time I do come here, I get that same thing. Why do you keep on thinking I'm lying to you, my god, relax." He laughed. She just scowled at him. The waitress came with the bread sticks and salad as appetizers.

"And this one's for the lovely couple." The waitress set the food down and walked away with a smile.

"Why does she have to say 'couple'? That makes me…" she was cut off

"What? Do you get butterflies in your stomach? Does it make you happy, when she calls us a couple?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Kagome missed the sarcasm "NO! It makes me uncomfortable, and it annoys me!" she spat out.

"Well, you sure do know how to make a guy feel like scum at the bottom of a pool." He said with a hurt look on his face.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Well, I didn't want you to think that I was fallin' for you." Kagome joked.

Inuyasha knew that it was a joke, but for some reason, he was kinda…hurt. Once that thought entered his mind, he quickly shook it out. All he wanted was her in bed, then the next morning he would forget her name and all of this would just be forgotten…right?

* * *

She had been practicing for about three hours now, and she hadn't had one break.

"Jeeze…" she wiped the sweat off of her forehead "…I never thought acting could be so…tiring." Sango whined to no one in particular.

"Maybe ya need a break." A masculine voice came from behind her.

She turned around "Excuse me?"

"Maybe you need a break. How bout' I take you out to dinner?" he asked her.

"My…don't you get straight to the point?" she rolled her eyes and turned around to take a sip out of her water bottle.

"Well? How bout' it?" the man was still standing there

"Oh you were serious?" she put the bottle down.

"I don't play around when I really want something."

Sango turned around quickly

"Dinner tomorrow? At about 8:30?"

She looked at him, and something about him made her feel…secure. "I don't even know you." she laughed

He extended his hand out for a hand-shake "Miroku…and you are the famous Sango." He said before she could introduce herself.

"How do you know me?" she took her hand back, after realizing he still had hold of it.

"I heard a lot about you. I'm friends with the director. He speaks highly of you."

Sango blushed

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Aren't you persistent?"

He just stared into her eyes.

"Sure, I'll go. But only if I can take a friend." Sango started picking her stuff up.

"Good and I'll bring a friend."

Sango reached into her purse and took out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote her phone number and address.

"Don't be late." With that she walked off, only to leave Miroku baffled. He couldn't help but stare at her ass.

Kagome woke up the next morning in her own bed. She forgot how she got there and started to panic. She shot straight up from her lying position and looked around frantically. Looking under the covers she realized that she was wearing the clothes she wore the previous day. That calmed her down. She got up and found a piece of paper on her dresser.

_Dear Kagome,_

_You kinda fell asleep when we were watching a movie last night, so I decided to bring you home. I didn't wake you up, because you looked real comfortable. _

_Inuyasha_

"How embarrassing." She rubbed her forehead. "Oh well" she sighed "I won't see him again." She went into the kitchen and made herself some bacon and eggs. Then the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" she yelled

"Smells good" Sango came into the kitchen

"Oh…hey. What's up?" Kagome asked putting the bacon on the paper towel so it will soak up all the grease.

"Nothin' really…um…" Sango started fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

Kagome turned around. "Oh no…what is it?" She knew something was up.

"Well…yesterday this really cute guy came up to me and asked me out on a date…but of coarse I don't know him that well, so I told him I'd bring a friend...and…he said he was gonna bring a friend too." her voice fading with every word she said, because she saw Kagome shaking her head furiously. "Please Kagome…just one night…please…do it for him…he really wanted me to go…I tried to get out of it but…you shoulda' seen the look on his face." Sango pouted

"Sango…that's your problem…you give in to easily…you gotta stick to it…tell him no means no!" Kagome said then took two plated from the cupboard.

"Kagome…you don't have to lecture me, I know what I'm doing. Just…come one, you need to get out, have some fun!" Sango said

"I do have fun."

"Oh yea…when?"

"…" she tried to make something up, but couldn't.

"That's what I thought. Kagome, just come on the date…it won't hurt nobody, it's for your own good," Sango raised her eyebrows.

Kagome stared at her.

"Just…give me a slow yes…instead of a fast no." Sango said slowly and calmly.

"Oh…fine" she let out a sigh.

"Oh thank-you…thank-you…thank-you…thank-you!" Sango jumped up and down and hugged Kagome.

"Okay…okay. Come on let's eat breakfast.

* * *

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"Please" Miroku put his hands together, as if praying.

"NO…I'm not in a very good mood right now…I didn't get no pussy yesterday!" Inuyasha said

"Really?" Miroku stopped begging and became very interested. Inuyasha was never turned down by the opposite sex!

"Yea…instead we watched a stupid movie…she fell asleep. You don't know how hard it was to not take advantage of the situation."

Miroku laughed

"What!"

"I told you her jeans were too tight." Miroku said with a smile.

"Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and then continued doing what he was doing.

"So what about that date? She'll bring one of her friends." Miroku had to make sure he pointed this out.

"I don't care…I really don't wanna go anywhere." Inuyasha sunk even more into the couch.

"Please Inuyasha, I really want to go. Beside she might even let you hit…you're Inuyasha Takahashi, what girl wouldn't let you?"

Inuyasha looked at him with a dull look on his face.

"Besides "her"…" Miroku said as if he said the name…someone might come out and hit him

Inuyasha then started to grin. "You're right…I'll go…Kagome was just a girl anyway…I need me a woman."

Miroku sighed. _"Note to self…Give him the compliment…then he'll say yes."_

Did you like it? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Cuz' I don't get a lot of reviews :-( lol Istill love yall:-)


	4. author's note

I am sooooooo soooo soooo sorry! Omg I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! It's just that I have the BIGGEST WRITERS BLOCK! Every time I start writing, I can only write like…one sentence (and that's on a good day) but don't worry I'm going to finish the story, just be patient with me. If you have ANY ideas PLEASE! Lol e-mail them to me at thank you for your patience, I'll update as soon as possible.


	5. what a shame !

OMG ! omg! I'm **sooooooo** sorry ! I couldnt think of anything else ...this is a short chapter ... I'm stil writing tho ... I hope you enjoy this very small chapter ... (remember to review !)

i dont own Inuyasha

4. What a shame !

chapter 4. What a shame !

(previosly)

"_Please Inuyasha, I really want to go. Beside she might even let you hit…you're Inuyasha Takahashi, what girl wouldn't let you?"_

_Inuyasha looked at him with a dull look on his face._

"_Besides "her"…" Miroku said as if he said the name…someone might come out and hit him_

_Inuyasha then started to grin. "You're right…I'll go…Kagome was just a girl anyway…I need me a woman."_

_Miroku sighed. "Note to self…Give him the compliment…then he'll say yes." _

_continued..._

The next morning Kagome woke up, took a shower, and made her breakfast…her every morning routine. She walked out on her back patio. There was an underground pool, with water blue as any island on the Caribbean. She decided that she wanted to tan since the sun finally decided to peek through the clouds.

"Ahh…this is the life." She closed her eyes, took off her top and turned around to lie on her tummy. She tanned in the sun for about an hour, and then the phone rang.

"Oh man…" she whined. Kagome walked over to the phone and lazily said "Hello?"

"What's wrong with you." The voice of her best friend said

"Oh…hey Sango." Kagome said with no enthusiasm

"I can feel the love." Sango said sarcastically

"Sorry, I was tanning."

"Oh…" Sango laughed…she understood why Kagome was so upset that the phone rang.

"So…what'd ya call for?" Kagome tried hard not to sound stuck-up.

"Oh…I was callin' to tell you that they're comin' to pick us up at about 7:30…so…do you wanna get ready together at my house?"

Kagome didn't know what she was talking about at first…so she didn't say anything.

"Kagome? Are you there?"

"Huh…oh yea…sure." Kagome was still thinking real hard.

"You didn't forget did you" Sango asked

"Umm…of coarse not. What am I going to get ready for again?" Kagome let out a nervous laugh.

"You're getting ready for the date….remember?"

"Ugh…oh yea I remember." Kagome didn't want to go.

"Okay…just making sure…so come to my house at about…6:00."

"Okay…wait…should I dress formally…or what?"

"Umm…I don't know. I'll call ya later when I find out."

Kagome knew that all of this was a bad idea. "Um…okay…well I'ma…continue with my tanning."

Sango laughed. "Okay girly…bye."

"Bye" Kagome hung up the phone and went back to her position outside on her patio.

"Where should we go? Oh my gosh! I asked her out and I don't even know where we're goin'! We're fuckin' screwed." Miroku was frantic

"Calm down will ya? Let's just find somewhere to go…what's so hard about that?" Inuyasha said while flipping through the channels.

"We can't go to a restaurant without reservations!" Miroku yelled

"Who said we had to go to a restaurant…let's go somewhere fun. I don't wanna go somewhere fancy…it's a first date…go bowling or something."

"You're right…we should go bowling. There's food and fun. You're a genius Inuyasha."

"I do what I can." He said full of himself.

Miroku just ignored his statement and ran to phone. "Hello? Sango?"

"Yes?" came Sango's voice

"Hey…it's…Miroku." He almost forgot his own name.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes._ "Idiot"_ he thought to himself

"Hey…um…where are we going on this date?"

"Umm….we're goin'…bowling. Is that alright?"

"Sure! I love bowling! What time are yall pickin' us up?"

"Round' eight or eight-thirty."

"Oh ok. Bye"

"Bye" Miroku hung up the phone.

"Was that so hard?" Inuyasha mocked him

Miroku just rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm. "Shut up!"

(Later that night)

"Hurry up! You look fine…we're just gong bowling!" Kagome yelled up the stairs with a smile on her face.

"I know…" Sango started down the stairs "I just don't want to look stupid."

"You're not gonna look stupid, don't worry." Kagome reassured her

ding dong

"They're here!" Sango whispered. Kagome just gave her this look of 'duh' or 'whatever'

"Well get it!" Kagome laughed out loud

Sango ran to the door, stopped at looked into the mirror that was to the left. She fixed the invisible wrinkles in her shirt and fixed her hair. Sango opened the door only to find Miroku and…

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed

"YOU! K…K…k…" he said forgetting her name

"Kagome…" Sango corrected him with a look of terror on her face, for she had no idea what was going on.

"See it hasn't even been three days and he already forgot my name!" Kagome said

"I didn't forget I was just in shock" Inuyasha defended himself

"Whatever…are we gonna go now" Kagome slouched while she walked out of the door, grabbing her purse pushing Inuyasha out of her way while in the process.

"Ladies first" Inuyasha said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

alrighty ! well ... that's really short I KNOW ! but I'm stuck ! help me ... e-mail me at to give me some ideas please ! other than that ! review review review ! please please please ! sorry again for it being so short


End file.
